


Live by Night

by iluvkinkythings



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Dirty Talk, J2, M/M, Public Sex, Size Kink, Undercover Cops, bottom!Jensen, clichés about organized crime, dubcon, mafia, padackles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluvkinkythings/pseuds/iluvkinkythings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ared, an undercover cop, has been infiltrating Pellegrino's gang for months to try and bring them down for good when he stumbles upon an old acquaintance who definitely shouldn't be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live by Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kjanddean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/gifts).



> beta by rose_the_hat on livejournal. If you like mob stories, I strongly advise you to read the book from which I stole the title of this fic, written by Dennis Lehane.

To assume a fake identity isn’t exactly a pleasant and easy thing to do but it’s not the worst thing about being an undercover agent either, far from it. No, the worse, in Jared’s opinion, is having to do despicable things, horrible things he’d never do in ‘real life’; like breaking kneecaps to prove himself to his boss, like sniffing cocaine or like killing a firearms dealer who tried to fuck them over.

But it’s for the best, Jared tells himself. For the greater good. Luckily, he only had to hurt really awful people so far, so it’s worth it. In the last eight months, he managed to gather enough evidence to send Sheppard and at least half his accomplices to jail and with a couple months more only, he’ll probably find something incriminating against Pellegrino as well. 

So yeah, while the situation isn’t perfect, Jared’s okay with it.

“Winchester!” Lehne calls, breaking his train of thought. “The boss wants to see you.” 

Jared nods and lets <i>Yellow-Eyed Fred</i> lead him through the maze of corridors of the downstairs of the club Sheppard owns and runs, where his office is. He tries not to think about what the Brit wants from him, if he’s gonna get rewarded or punished for killing the Russian dealer. You can never know with Sheppard, he’s batshit crazy. 

So Jared makes sure to spot all the exits he could use if things go awry. He also tries to remember how many bullets are left in his gun.

They stop after a few minutes and Lehne knocks on a big, and most likely reinforced door. No one answers but the door opens anyway.

“Come in,” Sheppard says.

Jared walks in and the door closes behind him. There’s no one else in the office besides Sheppard and him but Jared’s pretty sure it wouldn’t take long for someone to come and shoot him should something happen. 

“Winchester, right?” 

“Yes, sir.”  

“You did a good job today. You saved my life.” 

Jared shrugs. “We were all ready to shoot the fucker. I just was the fastest.” 

“That you were. Impressive reflexes, I must say.” 

“Thank you, sir,” Jared answers though he isn’t sure if it was meant as a compliment or if Sheppard is implying something else here.  

“Where are you from, again?” 

And yeah, Jared’s being tested here. Again. “South Boston,” he says. “My mom was Irish. From Belfast.” 

“My own mother was Irish as well. You ever went to Ireland, son?” 

Jared shakes his head. “I never even left Boston before I was twenty-six.” 

“What brought you here, then?” 

“My cousin Ronnie needed help with his business.” 

“Ronnie? Ronnie Mallone?” 

“No, Ronnie Collins, sir. He was killed two months ago in his laundry shop. We think it was the Chinese.” 

Sheppard looks at him for a long moment then nods. “I remember that. He was a good man. So, Winchester. With Vinnie currently visiting his father at the bottom of the Hudson River, I’m in need of a new bodyguard. Would you like to be my new bodyguard?” 

“Absolutely, it would be an honor. Sir.” 

“Alright then. I’ll make sure you get a little bonus at the end of the month too, if you drop the fucking Sir. Trust me, the Queen will never make a knight out of me. Now, let’s celebrate your promotion. Do you like strip clubs, son?”

For once, Jared doesn’t even have to lie or to make up something. “Hell yeah!”

 

____

 

When Jared learns where they’re going, he suspects it might not be the celebration Sheppard promised him but another test. The Blue Lagoon is the biggest, most expensive and, most importantly, the best strip club in  New York, and it’s also Mark Pellegrino’s quarters. Jared’s being introduced to the Big Boss and while he has Sheppard and everyone else fooled, Pellegrino might prove to be harder to deceive.

As soon as they enter the building, an army of hostess welcome them and lead them to a private room upstairs, where Pellegrino and a few other people are waiting for them, smoking Cuban cigars and drinking bourbon in fancy crystal glasses and being all around ridiculous living clichés. 

There’s a small stage in the middle of the room with three strippers performing and Jared’s surprised to see that one of them is a guy. Sheppard seems to pick on that because he stands on tiptoes to whisper in Jared’s ear, “Mark likes boys. Young, pretty boys. If you have a problem with that, you better hide it well because Mark will have your balls otherwise.”

“No problem. At all,” Jared whispers back. 

Though he can’t help being surprised all over again because he thinks he recognize the guy, now that they’re closer. A guy that really shouldn’t be here. Jared can’t help himself and he’s staring as the guy dances - though if you asks Jared, it looks more like sex than dancing, the guy’s practically fucking the pole, and that tiny red g-string, man... - while Sheppard and Pellegrino talk. 

It’s hard to stop watching when Sheppard calls him. 

“Winchester, this is Mark Pellegrino. You know who he is, right?” 

“Of course I do,” Jared says as he shakes the man’s hand. “It’s an honor to meet you, Sir.” 

“He calls everyone Sir,” Sheppard comments dryly.

“That’s good to know,” Pellegrino answers and Jared doesn’t like his tone or the way he’s looking at him. 

“So… Winchester. What’s your first name?” 

“Jared, Sir.” Again, this weird gleam in Pellegrino’s eyes. But Jared figures it’s something he could use later. 

“Jared, I hear we’re here to celebrate. You seem to like our new guy on stage, would you like a lap dance from him? Right here, right now?”

Jared would <i>love</i> a lap dance from the guy, even though he’d rather get it privately than in front of everyone. But Pellegrino is not someone he can say “no” to so Jared nods. “Yes. That would be nice.”

“You’ll get your lap dance but you have to agree to do something for me first.” 

Jared takes a look at Sheppard who silently acquiesces with a slight nod. 

“Whatever you want, Sir.” 

Pellegrino’s smile is terrifying. “Good boy. The stripper, Jensen, is a snitch. I want you to kill him.”

“Sure. Can I have my way with him first? It would be a shame to let these lips go to waste.”

Both Pellegrino and Sheppard laugh.

“I like the way your boy thinks, Shep.”

“I knew you’d like him.” 

“Anyway, yeah, you can fuck him if you want to. Before or after, I don’t give a shit as long as he’s dead before the end of the night. He has a room here on the seventh floor. Don’t use your gun. Too messy, too loud.”

Jared smirks. “I’m good with my hands.”

“Oh I bet you are,” Pellegrino answers, leering at him. “Jensen! Come here, pretty!”

And yeah, there are no doubts left now that Jared heard the name and that the guy is right in front of him. Jensen is an undercover agent, just like him. 

“This is Jared, he’s Mark’s new bodyguard. Work your magic on him, sweetie.”

By the pinched look on Jensen’s face, it’s obvious that he recognized Jared as well but he has no choice but to obey Pellegrino’s orders. He takes Jared by the hand and manhandles him into an empty leather chair before he climbs on top of him, his firm, rounded ass brushing against the bulge of Jared’s dick.

“There’s usually a no touching rule but go ahead, Jared, and touch all that you want. Jensen won’t mind.”

Jared grabs Jensen’s cheeks as Jensen twists on top of him to the rhythm of the shitty r&b music playing. Seriously, Jared expected better taste from one of the biggest gangster of NYC.

Jensen looks pissed off, murderous even but Jared can’t help being amused by situation, considering their history back then at Quantico. It’s even funnier since Jensen’s thong is struggling to conceal his massive erection and it’s poking into Jared’s stomach. Jared’s hard as well and he thrusts up into Jensen’s ass. He doubts Jensen will find it comforting to know that Jared’s just as turned on as he is, but at least he’ll know they’re in the same boat.

“Is that true, Jenny? You don’t mind when the big boys touch your pretty little ass?” Jared taunts as he gets a hand on the back of Jensen’s neck and turns his head to the side. To the others it’ll look like he’s biting or sucking at Jensen’s ear and it’s exactly what he wants them to see. “I’ll get you out of here, Jensen. Trust me,” he whispers.

Jensen doesn’t answer or nod, instead lets out a loud moan when one of Jared’s hand slides down the crack of his ass and his fingers tease at his hole through the flimsy fabric.

Jared laughs. “I think someone here is in need of a hard fuck. If you gentlemen will excuse us…” 

“I’m not a whore,” Jensen exclaims indignantly.

Pellegrino’s smile is shark-like as he looks at them. “You’ll be whatever I tell you to be, boy. Now be a good little bitch and let Jared have his fun with you. I’m generous enough to let you chose whether you want Jared to fuck you in your room or right here in front of everyone.”

Jensen grits his teeth and he lowers his head, a slight shiver running through his body, convincingly pretending to be a scared and obedient little thing. If only they knew that Jensen could kick the ass of everyone here, Jared included, with only one hand…

“Yes, Sir. We’ll go to my room. Thank you, Sir.”

“Good boy,” Pellegrino says. Then, to Jared, “You have one hour.”

Jared gets up, easily lifting Jensen’s weight and keeping him close to his chest. He has a raging hard-on and he’s pretty sure it’s showing because his cock is trying to burst through his jeans but he doesn’t care; on the contrary, it makes things look even more real.

“Which way?” Jared asks.

“The elevator is right outside. My room is on the 7th floor.” 

“Make him scream, Jared. Make him scream for me,” Pellegrino adds before they leave the room.

“Oh, I will,” Jared answers, a sick, twisted smile pulling at his lips as he imagines choking Pellegrino to death. Pellegrino seems to like what he sees and he dismisses him with a handwave.

The elevator is right outside the room, just like Jensen said, and once they’re in the car, Jared tries to let Jensen down. 

“Don’t,” Jensen says as he wraps his legs around Jared, his thighs pressing tight around his waist. “There’s a camera in the roof of the car and if Pellegrino ordered you to rape and kill me, someone’s probably watching to make sure you’re doing just that.” 

Jared turns them around and slams Jensen’s back against the wall, making the car shake. “He didn’t order me to rape you, it was actually my suggestion. I was pretty sure it was you, and I’m pretty sure I was being tested too so…” 

“The more perverse, the better. Good thinking. Pellegrino’s fucking sick. If you knew what-”

Ding. The doors slide open and Jared kneads at Jensen’s ass just in case there’s someone on the other side. There’s no one, and Jared doesn’t remove his hands. Jensen doesn’t complain.

“Room 721. On the left.” 

It only takes a minute for Jared to reach it.

“Do you think they hid cameras in here?” he asks after he opens the door and throws Jensen on the bed.

“Yes. There are at least two, I found them last night.” 

Jared hums, climbing on top of Jensen with a smile. “So what’s the plan? Do I really need to fuck you so they don’t figure it out? Give them a nice show?” 

“Tempting,” Jensen answers dryly. “But no. I’ll just get dressed real quick and then we’ll run away down the fire escape. But first…” 

Jensen arches up and takes Jared’s mouth in a kiss and Jared can’t help kissing him back. He almost whines when Jensen breaks the kiss. “Fuck Jensen, don’t do this or I won’t be able to stop myself.”

“Do you have a safe place?” 

“What?” Jared asks dumbly. 

“A safeplace,” Jensen repeats. “Do you have one?” 

“Yes, of course I do.” 

“Okay. Good. If you bring us there in one piece, I swear you won’t have to stop yourself.” Jensen then pushes him away and grabs jeans and a hoodie from the wooden chair in front of the tiny desktop. “Cover the door, they’ll be here in a minute.” 

Jared gets up and draws his gun out as he walks out in the corridor, observing the elevator. Jensen’s getting dressed behind him, and Jared also hears the sound of a gun being loaded, then the sound of the window being opened. 

“Okay, let’s go!” Jensen shouts just as the elevator opens. Jared shoots twice into the metallic doors then leaps back into the room, and jumps out of the window. Jensen’s already running down and Jared doesn’t waste any time following him, hoping that no one got the idea to catch them in the back alley. Bullets are flying everywhere, ricocheting on the steel all around them and one of them even makes its way through Jared’s shoulder but he keeps running. When he finally reaches the ground, he spots Jensen hiding behind a dumpster, shooting back against their attackers. By the gurgling sound Jared hears, Jensen hit one of them in the throat. Good. 

There’s no one waiting for them in the back alley and the both of them run away like the Devil himself is at their tails, which might be the truth, considering the rumors about Pellegrino. Jared grabs Jensen’s hand and they run into the first subway station they cross, blending into the crowd. 

“How far is it?” Jensen asks, his hand pressing tight on Jared’s wound as they hop into a train, trying to slow down the bleeding. 

“257 West 117th street,” Jared mumbles through his teeth, trying to handle the pain now that adrenaline is starting to slowly leave his body. 

“I’ll get you there. Don’t worry, Jay.” 

Jensen manhandles him onto an empty seat and the last thing that Jared sees is Jensen’s concerned face. After that, everything goes dark.

____

Jared wakes up disoriented and confused, his head full of cotton wool and his mouth and throat dry like he hasn’t had a drink for days. Which might be true for all he knows, since he doesn’t recognize his surroundings when he opens his eyes, and he guesses that a lot has happened while he was out.

His shoulder hurts like hell, and he winces when he takes a look and sees the large blot of red on the bandage neatly wrapped around it. At least there’s no IV drip stuck in his arm, which means that he didn’t lose that much blood.

“Jensen,” he calls softly when he spots the man sleeping on an armchair on the left of the bed, fingers wrapped around his glock.

Jensen immediately opens his eyes and drops the gun on the bedside table to touch Jared’s forehead with the back on his hand. “No fever,” he says. Then, when he sees Jared’s confused look, “You lost more blood than I thought and you got a small infection. I gave you a few shots of penicillin but it didn’t work at first and I was this close to taking you to the ER.”

“Why didn’t you?” Jared asks, his voice cracking.

“You remember Misha Collins?” Jensen says as he pours him a big glass of water.

Jared nods and takes a sip. _God, it feels good._ Jared quickly drains the glass and Jensen refills it.

“He’s my handler. I called him while we were on the subway to tell him I was with you and that I was bringing you to your safeplace. Misha told me that there are a few dirty agents in your service, some who’re suspected to work with Pellegrino, so it might be a better idea if I brought you someplace else.”

“Seriously? I don’t believe it. I know the guys, they would never do that.”

“Some guy named Heyderhal was arrested. He was waiting at your safeplace with Fred Lehne. They would have killed us, Jared.”

“Holy shit!”

“Internal affairs think he might not be the only one, they also suspect Spade, or something mile that-”

“Speight,” Jared corrects him, feeling crushed. He never liked Heyderhal, too weird and vicious but he thought Richard was a good guy. He thought they were friends.

“Yeah, Speight,” Jensen continues. “They don’t have enough against him but they’re trying to make Heyderhal talk.”

“He’ll never talk.” Jared is absolutely sure of it. Heyderhal is the kind of person who can endure the worst kind of torture and still be smiling at the end of it. A fucking psycho.

“That’s what Misha said, too. So… Still a FBI agent, uh?”

“Yeah…” Jared mumbles, still feeling out of it. “What about you? CIA?”

“Nope,” Jensen says shaking his head. “DEA. It’s been about ten years now. I’ve been working on Pellegrino’s case for half of it.”

“But you got busted.”

“I did. Trusted someone I definitely shouldn’t have.”

“It happens,” Jared says grimly. “You got enough evidence to make Pellegrino fall?”

“I did. But you know that he has politicians and judges in his pocket so we’ll see. Misha told me you were infiltrating Sheppard’s gang?”

“Yeah. They guy’s wicked smart but his men love to talk, and his right hand, Lehne, got sloppy. I managed to break into his office and I found a lot of incriminating stuff. They’re all going down. Judge Morgan won’t let them get away, considering his history with Sheppard.”

“Morgan? Is he the judge whose wife was killed a couple years ago?” Jensen asks.

“Yep. Everyone knows it was Sheppard, and Morgan hates his guts.”

“Good. At least you didn’t get almost got killed for nothing,” Jensen says, the tip of his finger running absently on the borders of Jared’s bandage. His touch is electrifying and Jared shivers, goose bumps rising up all over his body.

“Sorry. Did I hurt you?”

“No,” Jared says, his eyes finding Jensen’s and damn, Jared didn’t remember them being so green. “No, you didn’t.”

Jensen blushes a delicious shade of pink that spreads until the tip of his ears and he shyly ducks his head.

“You hungry?” he asks, breaking the moment.

Jared’s a bit disappointed but he _is_ hungry, starving even, and his stomach growls. Oh well, he thinks. They’ll probably be stuck here for a while, just the two of them, and Jared’s sure they’ll have a lot of moments.

He’ll make certain of it.

…

Four days later and Jared's sick and tired of the tiny room they're stuck in. Sick and tired of the crappy, yellowish wallpaper stained by cigarette smoke and God knows what, the old, moth-eaten furniture, the tiny bed and its mattress with the springs poking out of it and digging into their backs at night.

The only thing that Jared's not tired of is Jensen. Jensen, whose walls have been slowly crumbling down around Jared and who's less and less prickly, and more and more friendly. Affectionate, Jared's tempted to say, though he knows better than to say it aloud; Jensen would clam up and retreat into his shell. They hadn't seen each other for years before they met up again at Pellegrino's club, but these last few days have been enough for Jared to know that Jensen hasn't changed that much, and that he'd bail out at the mere mention of him not being as bad and cold as he wants people to think he is.

It's annoying, really, it's even one of the reasons they broke up all those years before, but it's endearing too, and Jared who's now older, more mature and patient, knows that it could work between them if he puts up with Jensen's crap for a while.

Jared's shoulder still hurt - of course it does, he's been shot! - but it's slowly getting better and Jared feels up to a little bit of mischief today. Not the kind that would ask for too much effort, more like the kind that would leave him tired and sore but satisfied. He ambushes Jensen when the man leaves the bathroom and presses him against the wall with his good arm, stealing a kiss before Jensen has the time to react.

"What the fuck, Jared?" Jensen yells but Jared notices he's licking his lips and that he's not looking that mad.

"I want you. Never really stopped wanting you and I think it's the same for you. It doesn't have to mean anything, you know. Doesn't have t-"

"For fuck's sake, just shut already and suck my dick!"

Jared's surprised, _pleasantly_ surprised, and he laughs as he drops down to his knees and playfully bites at the telling bulge at Jensen's crotch. "Yessir," he says, all serious like, "At your orders, sir!"

Jensen rolls his eyes but he can't quite hide his small smile as Jared attacks the metal buckle of Jensen's belt and quickly undoes the buttons of his jeans - and seriously, who the fuck still wears button-fly jeans? Zippers are _so_ much more practical - and pulls them down. Jensen's cock looks delicious, all thick and hard, stretching the fabric of Jensen's tight, black boxer briefs. Jared runs two fingers along the shaft, and Jensen moans.

"Jared, please.”

Jared pulls it out and he really wants to tease Jensen with slow licks at the head, but he also really wants to take it in his mouth and break Jensen apart. He swallows Jensen's cock to the root in one swift move and has Jensen groaning real loud, Jensen’s cock twitching so hard that he thinks that Jensen's going to come already.

It's a close call but Jensen doesn't shoot, so Jared starts to bob his head, sucking at the plum-like head each time he pulls out. Jensen's taste is heady and not too bitter and Jared thinks that he could spent whole days sucking Jensen because he loves it, and Jensen makes the most delicious noises, one hand on the back of Jared's head, more caressing than trying to set a rhythm, the other one on Jared's good shoulder, gripping tight.

"Jared, oh God, Jared, Jay. You have to stop, I'm gonna come," Jensen warns in between moans.

"Well, that's kinda what I'm aiming for," Jared says, then sticks the tip of his tongue into Jensen's slit, coaxing one big drop of precome out of him, and Jared hums as it hits his taste buds.

Jensen steps back and plasters himself against the wall, trying to get out of Jared's reach. Jared frowns.

"What's the matter? You don't want me to make you come?"

"Not now. I want to ride you first," Jensen explains, his voice already all fucked out, and Jared's cock twitches, still trapped in his tight and getting tighter by the minute jeans. "Just... Lay down on the bed and let me do the work, okay?"

"It's not that bad," Jared says, because it's obvious that Jensen is trying real hard not to hurt him. It's oddly touching. "Really."

"Let me do the work," Jensen repeats as he helps Jared get up.

"Mmmm, bossy bottom, uh?" Jared teases, accepting Jensen's hand pulling him up.

"Are you really surprised?"

Jared laughs. "Hell no. Seem more comfortable to admit it than before, though."

"That's because I know what I want, now."

Jared kisses him again and they walk to the bed together, their hips joined flush and their mouths devouring each other's. Jensen slowly gets rid of Jared's t-shirt, careful of his healing wound, then hurries to remove his jeans and boxers. His two hands wrapped around Jared's length, Jensen whistles.

"I don't think I ever had someone as big as you."

Jared blushes. He knows he's very well endowed and it makes him self-conscious, sometimes, makes him wish he was normal. "Well, it didn't change much since the last time."

"I fucking love it. It's perfect," Jensen says before getting his mouth on it, taking more than half of it before he gags. He tries to take more on second try and gags again.

"You don't have to take it all, you know."

"Oh but I do," Jensen answers, serious. "I used to be able to deep-throat you and I will do it again. Later."

And Jared is thrilled by all the possibilities that this 'later' brings.

"But for now..." Jensen continues. He bounces off the bed to search through something in the bathroom and come back with a small tube of lube. He has a look on his face, a look that says "I hoped for it" and "I dare you to say something" at the same time. Jared keeps quiet.

Jensen preps himself, quick and efficient, and Jared helps, adding two of his fingers to Jensen's two when Jensen asks him to. It's hot, more than it has any right to be, and Jared already knows that he won't last long.

Despite all the prep and the generous amount of lube that Jensen pours on Jared’s cock - no condom, they’re both clean and Jensen didn’t buy them big enough anyway - Jensen is still tight when he slowly lowers himself down on it. Jared can’t tell if the look on Jensen’s face is pleasure or pain, probably a mix of both, but Jensen doesn’t stop until he’s taken all of Jared.

“Fuck, you’re so deep inside,” Jensen moans. He’s not moving yet but clenching around Jared’s girth. “Never had anyone so deep, or stretching me so wide.”

“And if I have any say in this, you’ll never have anyone else from now on.”

“Yeah?” Jensen asks, testing the waters and rolling his hips.

Jared groans. “Yeah. You don’t need anyone but me.”

“You’re claiming me as yours, Padalecki?”

“No. You’ll always belong to yourself. But that ass?” Jared slaps both of Jensen’s cheeks with his hands, then squeeze them. “It’s mine.”

“Fuck,” Jensen whimpers, precome leaking from his slit onto Jared’s stomach, and he starts to fuck himself on Jared’s cock. He doesn’t start slow but sets a fast, brutal pace immediately, and the sound of flesh hitting flesh is loud in the room, almost as loud as Jared’s groans and grunts.

“You love it, uh?” Jared asks, his hands still kneading Jensen’s perfect ass. “Having a big man giving you what you need like that, a man that’ll take care of you and your greedy little hole. I’m not letting you go again, Jensen, not after tonight. Never again.”

“Oh God,” Jensen screams as he comes untouched, painting Jared’s chest white with thick ropes of come.

Jared follows right after, emptying deep inside Jensen, shooting for long, _long_ seconds, marking him in the most intimate way. Jared’s cock softens but it’s still big enough that it doesn’t slide out, stays lodged in Jensen’s hot, wet hole. He’ll have to pull out eventually, but he’ll stay inside Jensen for now, since Jensen lets him.

Jared rolls them around so he’s on top and he lets himself collapse on Jensen, blanketing him with his body as he kisses the hell out of him.

“You think you can get hard again before you need to pull out?” Jensen asks.

Jared’s cock twitches hard and starts to fatten again. “I think I can,” he answers rolling his hips and making Jensen mewl.

…

Sheppard falls, but Pellegrino doesn’t, and he wants them dead. Jared enters into the Witness Protection Program, moves to Palmer, Alaska, under the name of Clay Miller.

Jensen also enters into the Witness Protection Program, but Jared doesn’t know his new name, or where he’s been sent. They’re not supposed to meet again, and have to forget each other and move on.

It’s been exactly two years since the end of the trials, and Jared’s reading a journal on the terrace of a little café in Paris, when someone sits down on front of him.

“Hello, my name is Tom Hanniger,” the man says.

Jared smiles.


End file.
